


How to bed a snake

by Best_Kind_of_Insanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Kind_of_Insanity/pseuds/Best_Kind_of_Insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has taken a while for him to see it – five years to be precise – but the blond has come to the realisation that he no longer wants to be like Tom Riddle. What he really wants, is to be with Tom Riddle. Over the course of years that all-consuming envy has evolved into undeniable desire. Draco Malfoy wants to shag the Head Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy narrows his eyes at the figure sitting in the middle of the common room. The fucking Prince of Slytherin is sitting in his chair, surrounded by some of the House members who adore him. And they all bloody worship him. It’s not as if Draco is jealous. Of course he isn’t. Tom Riddle might be handsome and charming and hold an impressive amount of power in this castle but so does Draco. The fact that the other Slytherin is also Head Boy, has the best grades this school has ever seen and is likely to be voted most influential student of all times are just details that don’t matter. 

For the past years the blond fifth-year has tried to compete with Tom Riddle on every possible field. When he heard Tom Riddle was in the running for Head Boy last year, Draco Malfoy did everything he could to get the title of prefect in his year, which he didn’t get because for some reason the Head Master thought it was a great idea to give the badge to Blaise Zabini. 

As soon as he heard Tom Riddle had his eye on attending the Minister’s Christmas Party in Draco’s fourth year, he had asked his father if he could go as well. He had it all planned out. Lucius Malfoy would take his son with him and his wife to the party and people would all be deeply charmed by the Malfoy heir. Except that his father hadn’t taken him with them and when they returned, both his parents were sure to tell their son how everyone at the party had been completely enamoured with the young Slytherin heir. 

What makes it all so much worse is that Tom Riddle isn’t even a pure-blood. Draco likes to think that matters, that it somehow makes him superior to the dark-haired man. But the only thing Draco is better at than Riddle is Quidditch and he’s sure that if the other Slytherin thought the game was important enough to bother picking up a broom, he’d best the Malfoy heir at that as well. And Draco has by now come to terms that he couldn’t possibly be superior to the guy every snake is willing to follow to the end of the earth. 

It has taken a while for him to see it – five years to be precise – but the blond has come to the realisation that he no longer wants to be like Tom Riddle. What he really wants, is to be with Tom Riddle. Over the course of years that all-consuming envy has evolved into undeniable desire. And it frustrates him beyond believe. 

While rumours have been flying around for years that Riddle has more than enough people willing to go to bed with him, Draco has never quite believed that the poised Head Boy could go through so many bed partners as was implied. That is until he accidentally caught the Slytherin heir in the act. 

It happened nearly a month ago. Draco had been walking back from the library to his common room and decided to take a short cut when he saw how late it already was and had absolutely no desire to get busted by Filch after hours. Somewhere in the maze of hallways he knows like the back of his hand, a sudden whimper could be heard. He had absolutely no intention of going after the source of the sound, assuming it was most likely a whimpering first year who had lost their way and he certainly didn’t want to deal with that. But when he heard a familiar voice hiss out ‘be quiet’, all his plans of retreating were forsaken. 

Very quietly, hoping not to attract any attention to his presence, he followed the sounds of moaning and whining only to turn one corner and fall upon a sight he couldn’t even have imagined in his wildest dreams. There stood Tom Riddle, leaning against the wall while his hands guided a mouth to his crotch. The person fumbling with the trousers’ zipper had his back to Draco so he couldn’t tell who it was but judging by the posture, it was definitely a boy. A guy was sucking Tom Riddle’s cock and wasn’t getting hexed for it. 

The blond couldn’t stop staring at what was happening in front of him. This wasn’t the first time he caught two people in the middle of sex since Theodore and Pansy are never really quiet but this was not at all like that. This was Tom Riddle, Head Boy, Heir of Slytherin, undisputed Prince of their House, pushing his cock in and out of the boy’s mouth.  
A pull on the blond hair of the boy on his knees caused another whine, like the ones that had lured Draco to this abandoned part of the castle in the first place. While the Slytherin was the one getting off, he wasn’t the one making noises. Instead he didn’t even open his mouth, didn’t appear to be breathing any differently, didn’t even bother to open his eyes to look at the guy in front of him. He looked exactly the way he normally does, still as composed as ever, regardless of the fact that his dick was getting sucked. 

That was the first time that Draco wondered what Tom Riddle would look like if he lost control, if he was so far down the path of pleasure that he would have to let go of those masked expressions on his face and shudder out his release. The tightening of Draco’s trousers told him what he couldn’t have admitted to himself before this moment. He is attracted to boys. No, not boys. He’s attracted to Tom Riddle. So much even that he can’t help but wish he was in the anonymous boy’s place. Despite never having done such a thing before, he would make sure to break that perfect façade, to be so good at it that Tom would beg him not to stop. He would push his cock in Draco’s eager mouth and thrust uncontrollably and certainly not in the monotonous rhythm as he’s doing now, because that’s how good Draco would be at it. That’s how good he could make the Head Boy feel.  
The blond was actually considering palming himself through his trousers since the two weren’t paying attention to him anyway. The boy was focusing at the task at hand and Tom Riddle still had his eyes closed. But just as he felt his hand involuntarily sneak towards his own crotch, Riddle opened his eyes and looked right at him.

On instinct, Draco quickly rounded the corner and ran, as fast as he could, back to the Slytherin common room. Those dark eyes had stared right into his own grey eyes and awoken something inside his gut. Something he could not get rid of, no matter how often he wanked to the memory. 

His greatest fear, after having found his release that night, was that Riddle would punish him for being a peeping Tom and Draco was well aware the other wizard liked punishing those who crossed him in the most excruciating ways. But days passed, and then weeks, during which Riddle did nothing to get even with the Malfoy heir. It gave Draco the false idea that the Head Boy hadn’t seen him that night and he believed himself to be saved of the possible humiliation of Tom Riddle being aware of the effect he has on him. 

Unknowingly to Draco, Tom Riddle had seen him that night, had felt his eyes roaming on him, even before he had opened his own. Tom had been taking use of Zacharias Smith’s mouth who had so kindly offered himself to him that evening. He didn’t care much for the Hufflepuff, in fact he didn’t even find him attractive. But it had been a while since he had found relief and the boy was practically begging him to fuck his mouth. He knew the blond fifth year had a bit of a crush on him. How could he not notice with the way he’d been drooling over him during each prefect meeting? He had found Smith’s fascination with him quite bothersome and while he was well aware the cock-sucking whore would now certainly follow him around everywhere, he couldn’t exactly regret the entire encounter. It hadn’t been that pleasant. The opposite really. Smith clearly had no idea what he was doing and had really just been slobbering all over his cock. It had barely been stimulating and he was not bothered at all that they had been interrupted by Draco Malfoy running away after catching them. 

Draco Malfoy. Now that was a blond fifth year he certainly wouldn’t mind getting sucked off by. In fact, he had thought about pursuing the boy many times before. But the Malfoy heir wasn’t just a body he could use any way he pleased, no matter how enticing that specific body was. The younger Slytherin was tall though still easily a head shorter than him. The boy was even paler than his own white skin and while he didn’t see the appeal of his own colour, he certainly enjoyed the milky white skin of Malfoy. Especially when it was tinted with a delicious rosy flush which the boy would sport each time Tom managed to anger the boy. That happened a lot and not always intentionally, at least not at first. 

The smaller wizard had been quite the annoying brat in the past, trying to prove how much more worth he had just because he had an influential father. He had aggravated Tom several times before to the point where he wished to punish the heir, quite cruelly. The boy had also often tried to challenge Tom before. Whether it was a Chess game or an argument, the boy always wanted to find some means to undermine Tom’s authority. It had annoyed him many times until at some point he realised he counted on the young snake to challenge him, desired it. All his other House members followed him blindly but Malfoy questioned it, made him prove his worth. After having done so countless times, the boy was still alive. That in itself was proof enough that Tom appreciated the challenge, perhaps even needed it.

But not matter how stuck-up he was over the whole thing, Draco indeed had a powerful father. Lucius Malfoy certainly wouldn’t tolerate Tom hurting his heir. And though lately he had more pleasuring things in mind he wanted to subject the man’s son to, it wouldn’t be appreciated either. So Tom had decided to keep his hands off the Malfoy heir, until that moment he had seen the raw lust in the wizard’s eyes when he had caught Smith sucking him off. That single look on the blond’s face before dashing away had sent a burning desire through Tom’s veins, more intense than he had ever felt before. And when he had tucked himself behind his pants again and suggested to Smith that he’d get some practice on pleasuring people, he had decided that he wanted Draco Malfoy. And Tom Riddle always got what he wanted. 

Tom was explaining to Astoria Greengrass, who was looking at him as if he was a treacle tart which makes him slightly nauseous, why the wizarding world would be better off without a Wizengamot when Draco Malfoy gives his own unasked opinion on the matter.

The blond sits down on the same couch as Tom, much closer than Astoria had dared, and glares at the older wizard who claims that the Wizengamot isn’t necessary for the order in their society. 

“People need to be given rules to follow.” Draco announces haughtily with his pointy chin raised into the air, daring anyone to challenge him. “Else we might as well be living in a pig’s stall.”

Tom looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face, not letting the blond see how amused he is with the interference. 

“Rules shouldn’t become restrictions.”

The Head Boy decides that he would very much like to rile the younger boy up, especially when it comes to a subject as sensitive as the importance of his father’s position.

“Most wizards and witches aren’t clever enough to live without restrictions,” Draco scoffs. 

“But when those dumb people are the ones seated in the Wizengamot, we’re better off without them.”

“How dare-“

Tom has upset the boy, that much is clear. But instead of basking in the passion Draco puts in his insults, he decided to soothe him instead. Draco’s outrage is cut short when Tom reaches out his hand and uses it to gently stroke the blond’s cheek. 

Draco is speechless. Never once has Tom Riddle touched him before, even when he thought he was doing a terrible job at hiding how much he wanted the other guy to do so. But now the seventeen-year old Slytherin is caressing his cheek in a soothing manner. 

“I did not mean to insinuate your family is stupid,” Tom spoke in a deep, reassuring voice that spreads the by now familiar warmth to Draco’s gut. Merlin, if the seventh year keeps speaking to him like that, he’ll start getting hard. “I was referring to people such as Dolores Umbridge. Certainly you agree that such a witch has no place in the council.”

The blond’s brain has gone to mush and no longer knows what he would and wouldn’t agree with. The tone of the other Slytherin’s voice suggests that he would very much like for Draco to agree with him so the younger boy nods willingly while trying to fight the urge to lean into the gentle hand still resting on his cheek. 

Malfoy is a sight to behold; flushing delectably red while barely noticeably leaning into his hand. Tom is glad they are sitting in a more secluded part of the common room as he’s fiercely hoping no one will interrupt them now. The Malfoy heir is resting his face in his hand and looking very much willing to give Tome anything he’d ask for and he knows exactly what he desires. But he wants the boy to know his own desires as well which is why he slides his hand from the red cheek to the pointy chin and pulls the face close enough so that the boy can feel his breath on his face. 

“I’m sure you’ll find that agreeing with me can be quite pleasant.”

Draco shudders when the words wash over his face and Tom relishes in the effect he has on the boy. Oh, how he wishes to devour him, to have him beg to be consumed wholly. That is exactly what Tom wants, to drive the boy mad with desire for him until he begs Tom on his knees to be touched, to be pleasured, to be taken. 

That evening they get interrupted by Astoria joining them again but the moment isn’t lost. During the next weeks Tom finds several opportunities to touch Draco intimately. Never  
sexually, only feather-light touches that make the young boy wish for more. He knows Tom is toying with him, sees it clearly written on the cold face whenever he’s failing at hiding his desire. If it is the other’s intention to drive him mad, he is succeeding splendidly at it. Because Draco is going mad, he is frustrated and he is angry that Tom is playing with his feelings, his desires and one evening he pushes the young one too far. 

“Malfoy,” A cold voice sends shivers up his spine. 

When he turns around he comes face to face with the Head Boy, the Head Boy who is wearing a look of disappointment on his face. 

“Riddle.” Draco tries to glare at the other guy just as coldly but he knows he is failing miserably at it when even the third year behind Tom doesn’t flinch. 

“Something quite interesting has reached my ears.”

For a moment Draco thinks – or hopes – that Riddle will touch him again. A light stroke of his cheek, a caress on the arm or perhaps even tugging at one of his locks. Tom is certainly standing close enough to do so but the amused look is absent from his eyes. Instead he looks harsh and disappointed, perhaps even with a small layer of anger.

“What would that be?” Malfoy folds his arms in front of his chest, trying to appear unaffected by the other one, fighting the urge to drop to his knees and beg Tom to touch him, the way he has been doing for weeks now. 

“Someone told me that you and Harry Potter have gotten into a fight,” Tom raises a questioning eyebrow.

Draco frowns and grumbles under his breath. Fucking Potter! He hates the stupid Gryffindor hero. Everyone – safe of the Slytherins of course – thinks four-eyes is a bloody God and all because he’s good at Quidditch and has a famous father. The whole thing is ridiculous and he likes pointing it out to Potter. 

The first time Draco hexed his class member, Tom Riddle took him aside and told him it was unbefitting of a Slytherin to lower oneself to petty duels. He never thought much of the Head Boy’s opinion on his rivalry with Potter but he is a bit nervous to know that his actions have most likely angered the object of his wet dreams. He can only imagine how much worse it will be this time since he has punched the Gryffindor instead of hexing. 

“Did you reduce yourself to muggle fighting?” Tom speaks in a low and threatening voice. 

“I-“ Draco wants to defend himself but can’t. He will not survive it if he confessed to Riddle now why he had been so angry to plant his fist in Potter’s face. 

“Are you not a wizard, Draco?” Tom hisses angrily. “Do you not have a wand? Are you not a proud Slytherin who is above such mundane actions?”

Draco really wants to say something but he is rooted to the spot in silence, unable to look away from that glorious face snarling at him. Tom Riddle is disappointed in him and the look that says all that drives through the blond like a knife. He doesn’t want the older wizard to hate his actions, to hate him. He wants to make him desire him, touch him. But instead the seventh year shakes his head and turns around to walk away.

Not being able to stand the thought of letting down Tom, Draco reaches out towards the fluttering black robes and attempts to stop him from leaving. 

“Tom,” He pleads, trying to make it come out as a demand but failing when it sounds more like begging than anything else. 

The Head Boy is completely unmoved by his silent request to stay though. Instead, he shoves the boy off him and looks at him with an utter look of distain. 

“You are a child and not worthy of my time,” He hisses before abandoning the younger boy in the empty hallway. 

Draco stares at the retreating figure, desperately trying to contain the tears that are beginning to form in his eyes. Why doesn’t Tom understand that he hadn’t meant to disappoint him? He knows he shouldn’t have punched the Gryffindor, he should at the very least have used his wand but he had been so angry, he didn’t think a flick of his wand would have satisfied the urge to hurt the other boy. 

‘Running after Riddle again, are you? It’s really sad. How you follow him around like a lost little puppy when he can’t even stand to look at you. Why would he? Look at you, who would want you?!’

He lost his control because Potter was right. He might think that as the Malfoy heir he is the closest thing to worthy of Tom Riddle but deep down, he has to admit to himself that he is not and will never be good enough for the Head Boy. No one will ever be deserving of the older wizard and now it is clear that Draco Malfoy isn’t either. 

Tom Riddle is furious. Though he keeps his in-control-appearance, he is seething on the inside. Stupid, idiotic boy! Draco Malfoy is still the spoiled little brat he has always been and he is angry with himself for thinking the blond could have been the closest thing he has to an equal. He had been craving someone to challenge him but clearly Draco Malfoy is not it if the boy has such little control that he would stoop as low as fighting like a dirty muggle. What a disappointment the Malfoy heir turns out to be.

But not matter how disappointed he is in him, Tom Riddle can’t shake off the feeling the boy has installed in him. Even when he is being an insolent child, Draco Malfoy still appeals to him more than anyone ever has before. Tom tries to shake the image of the young Slytherin clutching his robes like a lifeline, begging him with his eyes to forgive him. He almost did, until he reminded himself of the fact that he could not show any weakness, not even when it came to his own desires. 

So now he is sitting in his own dorm, wondering if perhaps he has been too harsh on the boy. After all, he doesn’t know what has happened between him and Potter. Perhaps the Gryffindor took the first swing and Draco had merely been defending himself. Tom might just be hoping that there is more to it and that he is wrong to abandon his pursuit on the boy because he doesn’t want to give up on the blond. He has been painting a vivid picture in his mind of the boy trembling beneath his touch and he isn’t quite ready to accept never seeing it for real. 

That is why the Head Boy decides to give Draco Malfoy one last chance to redeem himself and heads over to the fifth year boys dormitory. Arriving there, he sees three of the dorms occupants are present, including the boy he has come to see. Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott immediately drop what they are doing when they notice the Slytherin Prince entering their dorm.

“Everyone out,” He calmly announces to the boys.

Nott and Crabbe quickly scramble out, most likely worried that they will feel his wrath if they stay. Malfoy just remains seated on his bed and throws him a hard glare. The boy has his walls back up, Tom sighs to himself. Perhaps he should have taken advantage of him when they were down earlier today. But he will thoroughly enjoy tearing them down once more if the boy proves not to be a lost cause. 

Tom approaches the bed, leaving the door open behind him. He tells himself he does so to prevent him from losing his cool and devouring the delicious boy wholly but he knows very well an open door won’t stop him from doing so anyway. 

The Malfoy heir looks impeccable like always. He is no longer dressed in his school robes but has changed into loose pyjama bottoms and a big shirt that hangs very loosely on his lithe frame. But the hair is still slicked back as usually and Tom’s fingers ache to run through it. 

“Malfoy,” The younger boy flinches at the hard tone and the use of his last name. “Tell me what happened with Potter today.”

“Why would I?” The blond rises to his feet and glares angrily at the taller Slytherin. “You think I’m childish anyway.”

He certainly isn’t proving Riddle wrong with the way he is glaring at him like a scorned little girl. But Tom isn’t paying attention to that when the boy turns around and attempts to walk away. He sees something at his neck that seems to continue on underneath the shirt. Without waiting for the boy’s consent, he stops him from walking away and pulls the shirt over his shoulder, exposing the bare shoulder sporting a nasty bruise the size of a fist. The result of Potter pushing Draco against the wall harshly as a reaction to getting punched in the face. 

“What is that?” Tom glares at the bluish skin like it has personally offended him.

“Nothing!”

Draco quickly pulls the shirt back over his shoulder but instead of looking angry, he looks embarrassed. 

While Tom came here to partially reprimand him once more, those thoughts quickly evaporate now that he has seen the marred skin. Someone has given Draco Malfoy that bruise, someone has hurt his boy. He will not let it go unpunished. 

“Accio Potion Box,” Tom raises his wand towards the door and waits a few seconds before a wooden box flies into his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Draco Malfoy frowns but doesn’t get an answer. 

“Sit down,” He pushes the smaller boy to sit back on his bed and pulls the shirt over his bare shoulder once more.

“What is-“ The younger one starts but stops when cold fingers gently touch the bruise. 

“It’s a balm to remove bruises,” Tom says while spreading the yellow looking ointment over the tender shoulder. 

Draco feels like he should probably stop the older guy from rubbing his shoulder but he can’t quite get himself so far to say something about it. He finally has the much desired hands on him now, though not entirely the way he envisioned it. Tom is actually being kind with him for a change and it feels really good to have someone take care of him. He even has to bite his lip when a moan threatened to slip out after the hands are tenderly massaging the balm into his skin. His shoulder doesn’t hurt anymore, if anything he thinks the touches are becoming more pleasuring and intimate. But of course only Draco feels about it that way. 

While Tom is pleased that the boy is so welcoming to his touch, he can’t quite think about it as anything other than necessary to take care of what he views as his. 

“Did Potter do this?” He speaks softly in Draco’s ear which makes the boy shiver and Tom smirk. 

“He… I – The….Oohh,” He lets out a toe curling moan that goes straight to the Head Boy’s groin. 

If the little snake is already so vocal when Tom is just rubbing his shoulder, he can only imagine the sounds he could make him produce if his hands are to wander to more private parts. He can’t help but notice the little whine that follows when he pulls back his hand and covers the boy’s shoulder again.

“Draco,” He takes the young one’s chin in his hand again and forces him to look up at him. “Was it Potter that hurt you?”  
Tom’s head almost reels when he looks at those big, trusting eyes on the red face, nodding. 

“He will pay for that,” He promises his boy. 

The blond continues to look at him with wide eyes as if he can’t quite believe Potter is being threatened for just giving him a bruise. But Draco can’t deny the fact that this unknown protective side of Tom Riddle is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. 

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” He asks while stroking the blond hair beneath his fingers.

The dazed boy can only shake his head. It is when the older one starts tugging at his shirt that he finally snaps out of the spell Riddle has put him under. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Draco desperately clutches the bottom of his shirt to prevent Tom from lifting it up. 

“I’m making sure that you don’t have any other bruises.” He simply states and tries to pry the desperate hands off the shirt but Draco Malfoy seemes very against the idea of  
taking off the shirt. 

“I just told you I don’t have any other,” He shrieks, frantically trying to keep his chest covered which only makes the other one suspicious that there are more injuries to be found there. 

Tom tugs once more on the shirt, harder than before but Malfoy refuses to let go. It annoys him that the boy doesn’t listen to him. 

“Draco,” He eventually grumbles when it becomes clear he will need to talk the other boy into letting him have his way. “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Let me take care of you.”

The young Slytherin is so shocked at hearing him say he’s concerned about him, that he loosened his hold on his own shirt which allows Tom to lift it up and over his head. Draco blushes an even deeper shade of red as before when he sits before the man he adores bare-chested. He knows what a man’s chest is supposed to look like, thanks to the showers after Quidditch practice. Tanned, broad and muscled. But Draco’s chest is white and slim, with barely noticeable muscles. He doesn’t want Tom to see him half naked because despite all the Quidditch practice, he still has a small frame. 

While Draco is desperately trying to look anywhere but at him, Tom is letting his eyes study the bare chest in front of him. It is exactly to his taste but judging by the embarrassed look on the blond’s face, he doesn’t believe it so. Gently, he lets his hands wander over the naked flesh before him. The boy gives a little squeak but makes no effort to pull away.  
The exploring hands start at his shoulders, deliberately avoiding touching the bruise, then slide slowly downwards. Draco is having a hard time believing this is happening. Just when he has come to terms to the fact that Tom Riddle will never look at him like that, said boy is running his hands across his chest and looking at him as if he’s the tastiest thing he’s ever seen. When Tom’s hands pass Draco’s nipples, he pinches them lightly which causes the blond to let out another involuntarily squeak. The nibble fingers continue relentlessly and caresses the young boy’s abdomen. Softly, gently, as if trying to coax him. 

And then the hands disappear, leaving Draco feeling cold despite the red colour tinting his cheeks. One hand returns to his face, only to pull his chin close to Tom’s face again, a dominant gesture that drives Draco insane with longing and the Head Boy knows it.

“Prove it,” Tom’s breath is like a soft caress on his face. 

“P-prove what?” Draco stutters out, trying to mask how breathless he is. 

“Slytherins take what they want, Draco. Prove to me that you are a Slytherin. Take what you want.”

Tom could just push the boy on his back and have his way with him. With the state the blond is in, he certainly wouldn’t deny him. But if Tom wanted someone who would just offer themselves to him, he would have stuck to fucking people like Smith. Instead, he wants Draco. Someone who challenges him, someone who shares his own best traits. He realises it is incredibly narcissistic of himself to be attracted to his own qualities in the boy but he is also aware it is the same reason the Malfoy heir is attracted to him. 

Toying with the boy has been fun until now but in this moment he needs the boy to take charge, to not put so much faith in Tom taking the lead. If Draco wants him, he will have to work at least a little for it. 

But the blond can’t follow with what the older wizard wants. He can’t think, he can’t act, all he can do is blush and gasp and ache. Oh, how his body aches to be touched again. Why isn’t Tom touching him anymore? Why is he once again speaking in riddles when all he wants is that hand on him?

“Draco,” Tom’s hard voice distracts him from his hard on, clearly visible in his loose pyjama bottoms. “What do you want?”

They both know what he wants but Tom will make him say it. Admit out loud how much he desires the other one, how often he has gotten himself off at the thought of him, how long he has been having vivid sexual dreams about him. Draco can’t tell him that, he’ll die of embarrassment. Tom could mock him for it, have teasing material for the rest of his life. And he can’t. No matter how much he wants it, he can’t tell him that. 

Tom sees the inner turmoil in the boy and how his side is losing the argument. Draco Malfoy won’t do it, he won’t tell him he wants him, won’t beg him to be taken. The older boy heaves a sigh, pulls his hand away from the boy’s face and moves to leave the room. But when he has reached the door, a quivering voice calls him back.

“W-wait.”

He doesn’t turn around. The sight of the boy begging him to stay will be his undoing and he won’t stay if the boy doesn’t beg for it first. 

“Why?” He drawls. 

Draco tries to ignore the frantic beating of his heart and the throbbing of his cock. He needs to say something now or Tom will walk out and take the promise of sweet relief with him. 

“I… want you.”

The seventh year turns around at those words and drinks in the sight of the blond boy standing the middle of the dorm now, clearly trembling on his weak knees. He knows the boy wants him. Of course he has always known but hearing him say it feels surprisingly much better than Tom could have imagined. 

“Want me to what?” He refuses to give up his control if the boy doesn’t do it first. 

“Kiss me,” Draco whispers. 

Tom smiles at the innocent request. He has other body parts in mind when he speaks of desire but he can’t deny the boy now, not when he has finally told Tom what he wants. He reaches behind him to close and lock the door before striding over to where the young wizard is staring at him with wide, begging eyes. He digs his hands in the blond hair, too harsh to be considered gentle and brings the boy’s face closer to his until their mouths are only inches apart and Draco needs to stand on his toes and put his hands on the strong forearms to keep himself from losing balance. 

“Make me,” Tom smirks. 

For a moment panic crosses Draco’s face when he realises he will have to make the first move but then determination settles in and he raises himself up to push his lips to Tom’s. The kiss is sloppy and hesitant. Objectively speaking, it’s not a good one and Tom realises there is a lot he will have to teach his boy but the fact that the clearly inexperienced Draco is trying his very best to please him, certainly makes him enjoy it. 

When Tom doesn’t take charge of the kiss or even kiss him back, Draco pulls back and feels absolutely mortified. He did what he thought the other wanted but clearly he did something wrong since Tom’s barely even touching him. He blushes redder when he realises he has been clinging onto the older Slytherin for dear life while Tom isn’t even touching him, safe from the hand in his hair. 

“Was that… bad?” He frowns, fearing confirmation of it will break his heart that is fluttering desperately against his ribcage. 

Tom hardens instantly when he sees the blond nibbling on his lip, wondering if he hasn’t done a good job at pleasing him. He did perfectly well and Tom is ready to reward him for it. Without any warning he pushes the boy against the nearest wall and dips down to devour the blond’s mouth with his own. 

This kiss is very different from the first one. It is hard, demanding and makes Draco wish Tom took charge from the beginning. The smaller boy gasps from the intensity behind the kiss and the hand digging into his hip and the other one tugging at his hair. Tom takes advantage from his open mouth and plunders it with his tongue for all that it is worth. While Draco is trying to adjust to having a tongue fucking his mouth, Tom starts rolling his hips against the boy’s. 

Having such delicious and unfamiliar friction on his cock, even through layers of clothing, makes Draco uncontrollably thrust against Tom’s groin in return. He can feel the other Slytherin getting hard as well and a pride swells inside of him, realising he is the cause for it. He made Tom hard. 

As Tom finally releases his mouth to continue placing kisses and nibbles and bites along his throat, there is nothing left to do for Draco than to pant and moan and try very hard to remain standing on his legs. It is easier said than done when Tom sucks the skin on his collar bone and continues to move his hips against his. 

“I-“ Draco whines, trying to alert Tom that he might collapse any second now without having to admit it out loud. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom whispers in his ear while manoeuvring one of his hands back to the boy’s nipples to give it a twist.

The young snake doesn’t answer him, instead continues to thrust and whimper. Tom pulls away slightly to look at the boy. Draco Malfoy’s hair is all messed up but it matches perfectly with the blush on his cheek and his open, red mouth. The sounds the boy is producing are making Tom impatient to make the boy his but before he can resume the thrusting and nipping, he notices the way the boy is clinging onto the wall. And how his legs are shaking so terribly much, Draco appears to be trying to put more weight on the wall instead of his legs. Tom smirks to himself when he realises the boy is afraid of collapsing from the onslaught he is subjecting him to. He shouldn’t have expected too much from the boy this first time. As far as Tom knows, he is inexperienced and this might all be a little too much for him. In no way is Tom going to hold back on him though he might try and be more considerate to the boy’s comfort. 

Draco gasps one more when Tom’s hands leave his hips and instead settle on his ass. He can’t help but whine when the hands squeeze the globes and push his erection against Tom’s. The older boy raises his own hips one more time before grabbing Draco’s legs, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. 

When he lays the boy down on the covers, he presses one more quick kiss to his lips before hovering over the smaller body. Draco Malfoy is looking up at him with those adoring eyes and still has his hands fisted in Tom’s shirt, eager to have their bodies pressed against each other again. Now that the boy had admitted his desire and is no longer trying to hide the effect Tom has on him, it is time to see how obedient his snake can be. 

“Open your legs, Draco,” He commands. 

The blond is still trembling all over and can’t possibly hide his excitement, even if he wants to. But no matter how needy he is, he hesitates for a moment before slowly opening his legs like Tom asked him to. He is mortified at the dirty position he finds himself in now but wishes to please the older boy as much as he can. 

“Wider,” Tom puts a small amount of pressure on Draco’s inner thighs and encourages him to open his legs further. 

When the blushing boy has spread his legs far enough, Tom smiles before placing himself in between the quivering thighs, leaning down to press his lips hungrily against the other’s again. In doing so, he presses his full body down on the boy beneath him which is welcomed with a needy tremor going through Draco. 

“Good boy,” He whispers to him, accompanied by the thrusting of both erections against one another. 

After being provided with enough satisfying friction, Tom decides that it is time to expose the boy completely to him. Leaning back on his knees, his hands wander to the edge of Draco’s pants. The younger boy’s eyes widen when he understands Tom is about to take this further than kisses and thrusts. Even though he doesn’t know if he’s quite ready for what comes next, he willingly lifts his ass to let Tom pull his bottoms down. 

Guiding both legs out of the pants as well, Tom throws the hindering piece of clothing somewhere in a far corner and focuses back on the boy lying completely naked in front of him. He is exactly what the Slytherin Prince imagined. Slender, white legs leading up to a perk little ass he is once again kneading with his hands, only to focus his attention at the hard cock resting against the boy’s abdomen. The boy’s member is significantly smaller than his but since it won’t be filling anyone, it doesn’t matter. In fact, it is the right size to fit in Tom’s hand easily. To emphasise his point one of his fingers strokes the cock in front of him from base to top, earning him a high pitched keen from the Malfoy heir. 

“Ticklish?” He smirks down at the quivering boy, muscles tense with anticipation. 

He doesn’t receive an answer from Draco who is too wrapped up in the sensations wracking his body to pay close attention to what Tom is saying. Another gasp leaves the boy when Tom closes his right hand around his shaft and excruciatingly slowly moves his hand up and down. 

“Oh,” Draco groans and has to dig his hands into the sheets beneath him now that Tom is leaning too far away to touch. 

“Do you like that?” 

Tom continues pumping the boy’s cock while using his other hand to softly stroke the inside of Draco’s leg. If the hard organ in his hands wasn’t proof enough already that the boy was thoroughly enjoying Tom’s ministrations, the delicious moans leaving him certainly are. His eyes are glazed over and pleasured tears are welling up into his eyes. Since Tom has been unusually gentle with the boy, he knows it’s not from discomfort. 

He grins when he sees his lover dig his nails in the mattress and decides to give the boy something to occupy his own hands with. He leans down within Draco’s reach again, still continuing to fist his cock. Draco immediately grabs on to the opportunity and digs his hands into the dark hair while kissing Tom once more. It’s more panting in his mouth that a proper kiss but since the boy is still a virgin, he knows he shouldn’t expect too much control from him right now. 

His hand slides from Draco’s thigh to the base of his cock, rolling the boy’s balls in his palm. He can tell Draco likes it by the needy tugging at his hair. 

“So impatient,” Tom breathes into the other’s mouth. 

The speed with which the Head Boy is stroking Draco picks up and the little snake opens his legs even further without having been told in order to give Tom better access to his testicles. But Tom sees it as a sign for something else. The boy is ready to be taken by him. He pulls his hand of the little snake’s balls and summons the closest lube his magic can find while his other hand continues to wank the hard cock.

Draco can feel a tingling all over his body and an urge to shoot his load. He’s close. If Tom keeps pulling him like that it’s only a matter of seconds before he’ll come. God, he needs to come. But just when he’s pushing closer to the point of no return – so fucking close - , a cold wet finger pressing against his arse breaks him out of his delirious trance. 

“Wha-“ He stared up at the older boy looking down at him. “What are you doing?”

“I know you’re new at this,” Tom kisses him gently. “But I have to prepare you.”

He wants to ask him what he meant by ‘preparing’ when the question is answered by the finger pushing past his sphincter and inside of him. He can’t suppress the uncomfortable whimper from leaving his mouth. He hadn’t expected that at all and Tom doesn’t give him a chance to adjust. He pushes the finger even further down his ass despite the obvious resistance. Draco feels the need to ask Tom what he needs to be prepared for, even though he’s sure he already knows the answer. Instead he focuses on the first part of the sentence. 

“Wha-“ He grunts when Tom retreats the finger, only to push it back in again. “What do you mean by ‘new’?”

Draco is quite proud at himself for being able to form a sentence but Tom only frowns at it. The older boy had been absolutely convinced the small one lying on this bed with the very tight ass was a virgin. He has never seen the boy with anyone, boy or girl, and he’s certain that rumours would have been flying around if someone had fucked Draco Malfoy. 

“Because you’re a virgin,” He says, pushing the finger in and out at a harsh pace now that he wonders if perhaps he was wrong about the boy’s virginity. 

“I am not!” Draco yells, seemingly offended by the statement.

Tom narrows his eyes at him. He doesn’t want to take the boy if he has been so lenient in who he’d let in his bed in the past. Part of the attraction towards Draco is the fact that he is untouched. But then he remembers how tight the ass feels around his finger, how the boy stumbled through the kiss and the uncertainty with which he responded to Tom’s thrusts. There is no doubt in his mind the boy is in fact a virgin. 

“You are lying,” He hisses, crooking the finger violently to punish the boy for the lie he almost believed. 

“Am… not,” He pants. 

In anger, Tom pushes the second finger in his ass without waiting for the sphincter to relax. 

“Aaah!” Draco wails and a few stray tears roll down his cheeks.

Tom knows it must have hurt the inexperienced boy but he won’t tolerate him lying to him. Not even giving Draco the chance to adjust to two fingers stretching him now, he relentlessly pushes them both in and out at a pace the boy can’t possibly adjust to. 

“I don’t like liars, Draco,” Tom hisses, ignoring the little sobs wrecking the small body. 

As Draco isn’t asking him to stop, he concludes that even though the pain must be more overwhelming now than the pleasure, the boy does not want him to quit. But he also doesn’t seem likely to confess his lie. 

Tom’s hand returns back to the almost softened cock and tugs it gentler than he’s driving his fingers in the tights ass. 

“A third finger is still going in there,” The boy’s red eyes widen in fear. “I can make it hurt or I can make it enjoyable. It is up to how honest you are with me now.”

Another finger is pressing against the sphincter now and the promise of making it brutal is enough to break down Draco’s resolve. 

“W-wait!” He yells before Tom can push the digit in. 

“Yes?” He raises an eyebrow, stopping all ministrations on the body.

“I’m a virgin,” Draco whispers as though it’s a dirty secret. 

Tom was angry over the lie but now that Draco looks away in shame he understands the boy didn’t lying to aggravate him. He was embarrassed that no one had touched him before. 

“I know,” He says before leaning down and tugging softly on Draco’s lower lip with his teeth. “I like that.”

“You do?” He blinks in shock. 

The boy doesn’t seem to believe Tom so he decides he’d rather show him than tell. He pulls him in for another kiss, this one more urgent than the previous one. Just as the boy starts to relax into it, he tenses back up when he feels the third finger pushing against his ass again.

“Relax, darling.” 

Draco’s eyes only widen further at the unexpected pet name and it does nothing to help him unclench his ass.

“Have I not taken good care of you until this point?”

For a moment Draco considers bringing up how roughly Tom had shoved in the second digit but doesn’t open his mouth to say it. Up until that point Tom had made him feel very good, and very wanted as well which is something no one else had ever accomplished before. He did want to obey Tom’s request so he willed himself to relax around the fingers in his arse. 

Tom slowly pushes in the last finger and even though Draco’s face is scrunched up in pain, he can feel the boy trying to relax to the stretching of his ass. When the third finger is buried as deeply inside the boy as the other two had before, Tom distracts the boy from the stretch by latching his mouth onto one of Draco’s nipples and sucking it. 

After pumping the three digits a couple of times and having nipped at both nipples with his teeth, the boy has returned to releasing the delicious moans. After Tom twists his fingers in the ass and slightly brushes the prostate, Draco starts pushing back against them, suddenly very eager to take them as deeply as he possibly can. While Tom could certainly continue watching the little snake fucking himself on his fingers, he decides it is time for him to get his own cock out as well. It has been more than a little painful to have his erection restrained in his trousers. 

He pulls away and stands up from the bed to undo his belt buckle. At first Draco blinks in confusion at him, not understanding why the fingers and lips are suddenly gone. He had been thoroughly enjoying Tom assault on his body and disappointed to find himself suddenly empty. But when he catches the devious expression on the older boy’s face and how he is stepping out of his own pants, Draco’s nerves shoot up when he realises he’s about to lose his virginity to his Head Boy. 

While Draco is still sporting a rock-hard cock and a delicious shade of red on his face, Tom can tell the boy is getting nervous once more now that he’s undressing as well. He would like to put on a show, watch the Malfoy heir getting aroused and nervous at the same time but his patience is very thin at the moment. The time for torturously slow will come but right now he can’t wait to claim the boy in front of him. 

As the older boy takes off his shirt, pulls down his briefs as well and steps out of them, he doesn’t take his eyes of the staring fifth year in front of him. He knows the boy will be pleased with what he has in store for him but he can’t hide his own excitement when Draco looks at him like he is something to be worshipped as well. 

Tom grabs his own erect cock and pumps it a few times. Not for his own pleasure as his hand is not very stimulating when he can already see a willing ass presenting itself to him, but to draw Draco’s attention at the dick he knows will fill him soon.

The blond’s ass tightens involuntarily when he looks at Tom’s erection, knowing it will shortly be in him. Draco thinks Tom might be only slightly larger than the average length but the rod is still too long and thick to fit in him. There’s no way he can take that. 

With both of them completely naked now and painfully hard, Tom crawls back on the bed, between those delicious white legs, and moves his member along Draco’s, drawing another groan from the boy. When his little snake is relaxing against his touch once more, he takes the lube and covers his cock with the right amount of it to make the upcoming entrance smooth enough.

When he pressed his lubed-up cock against the boy’s ass without pushing through, the boy tenses up again in fright. While Tom is getting slightly annoyed at the slow pace he’s forced to take, he doesn’t want Draco to be in too much pain when he enters him. So he keeps this position, not quite entering yet but putting a small amount of pressure against the sphincter. 

“Relax, Draco,” he breathes against the boy’s lips but he is still keeping his ass muscles clenched. “I need you to allow me in. Don’t you want that? For me to fill you completely, make you mine?”

He sees the desire clear and undiluted into the boy’s eyes. The promise of this being more than a one-time thing pushes Draco over the edge and allows him to relax and unclench his ass. Without the resistance, Tom’s cock slowly pushes past the sphincter and slides into the tight ass. 

Tom can barely contain the groan that rumbles in his throat when he pushes all the way inside and buries his cock in all the way, to his balls. The whimpers coming from the boy underneath him, in combination with the incredibly tight ass gripping his cock makes it nearly impossible to prevent Tom from driving into Draco relentlessly. He wants to fuck him at a vicious pace but the younger one is still getting used to being stretched like this and he doesn’t want to do anything that might make the boy resent his first time. He wants him to enjoy it so that he will beg Tom afterwards to do it again and again. 

When he feels like he’s given Draco enough time to adjust, he pulls back slowly and pushes back in.

“N-no,” His boy gasps. “Not yet,”

Reluctantly Tom stops moving and waits until Draco will give his okay. One hand rests beside the young Slytherin’s head, keeping his body up so that he’ll be able to move freely in the boy. His other skims the sweaty body bellow him. Nails digging into the shoulder, fingers twisting the nipple between them, tickling the stomach, kneading the firm thigh until Tom decides he’s been patient enough and grips the hip tightly before raising himself up and dragging his cock in and out of the pretty ass. 

Draco grunts and moans but doesn’t stop Tom from moving inside of him. The Head Boy smirks when he realises the boy had been ready for him to start moving but was just too nervous to let him know. 

The youngest doesn’t move with him, probably not yet realising how even though everything before had come naturally to him. He just lies there and takes in everything Tom gives him. Tom wants him to move with him though, not just open his ass for him but to also milk him. He realises the boy will need some directions which is why he grips the hip even tighter and tries to find the hidden prostate. 

“Draco,” He calls for the whimpering boy’s attention who opens his bleary eyes to look up at him.

Merlin, could the blond be any more delicious?

“Wrap your legs around me,” He orders. 

When it becomes clear the boy can no longer fully process what Tom wants from him, he grabs his calf and guides it to dig in his back. 

With one leg wrapped around the man taking him, Draco finds it easier to move back against Tom. Though he can’t follow the pace that Tom keeps picking up every time he thinks he’s gotten the hang of it, he is eagerly pushing back against the cock in his ass now. Just when he thinks this can’t get any better, Tom presses against something inside of him that makes him scream and arch his back like an animal in heat. 

“T-Tom!” He gasps and the other one’s eyes darken when he hears his name. 

Tom picks up the pace and starts fucking Draco brutally. But the boy takes it all in eagerly when he keeps hitting that sweet spot inside of him every few thrusts. With Draco moaning and begging incoherent things, Tom realises the boy is close to his climax. Burying his face in the blond’s neck, his second hand grips the thrusting hips as well and gives him leverage to drive hard and fast into the boy. 

He doesn’t reach towards the other one’s cock to pull the orgasm out of him. He wants the boy to come from just his dick filling up his ass. The boy is so close now, he just needs a little push. 

“Come for me, Draco.”

It’s too much. The cock filling him completely, the friction of Tom’s stomach on his own cock, the husky voice whispering commands into his ear. It is all too much for the inexperienced boy to handle and overwhelms him like a tidal wave. Gasping out the name of the one putting his body through this onslaught, Draco drowns in pleasure and shoots his load with a shout of relief. 

Draco’s body shakes when the orgasm wrecks through him and Tom can feel him coming on his chest. Tom doesn’t slow down when the ass tightens even more around him and grips him almost painfully. He continues to drive relentlessly into the smaller body, eager to find his own release. 

When Draco’s incontrollable trembling slows down, Tom pushes in one more time before letting out a deep rumble and cumming deep inside the boy’s ass. He rides out his orgasm slowly, relishing in the wetness of Draco’s hole now that is filled with his cum. 

Thoroughly satisfied, Tom pulls out of his lover and lies down on the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling. He casts a cleaning spell on the both of them while Draco is still panting and trying to get down from the high even though his cock has already released all of his semen. 

Tom can hear the change in mood when Draco’s breathing hitches and the panting becomes uncomfortable instead of exhausted. He doesn’t need to glance at the boy lying next to him, closing his legs now that he has realised they were still open, to realise he is probably worrying himself sick with what this meant, if it was good, if it was to be repeated. He still turns to his left to look at the boy anyway and is pleased to see the longing still present in the boys eyes, slightly masked by the uncertainty. 

“There’s a spell that can make people feel like needles are being stuck in their eyes,” Tom eventually says when the boy doesn’t look capable of speech anymore. 

He can see the panic in Draco’s eyes, probably assuming it’s some kind of kink Tom wants to try on him.

“You should use it on Potter.”

Relief floods through Draco when he realises his assumption is wrong in this case. 

While Tom likes it hard in the bedroom, his lover’s pain and discomfort is only a necessity when it pleases him. Putting the boy through such torture would not pleasure him in the slightest. Seeing Potter punished for hurting what belongs to him now would be much more satisfying but since the Gryffindor is Draco’s nemesis, he will let the blond execute the punishment.

“I’ve never heard of that spell,” Draco mutters. 

“I’ll teach you then.” Tom presses a kiss to his little snake’s forehead before pulling him closer to him and gather him into his arms. 

Draco relaxes completely in the older boy’s embrace, feeling relieved that even after he has given himself to Tom, the Head Boy can apparently still be affectionate towards him.  
They fall asleep in bed together like that. There’s no way Draco’s dorm members are coming in now anyway, not after all the worrisome sounds they’ve heard coming from the room.


	2. How to Keep a Snake

There were certain perks to being Tom Riddle’s and Draco Malfoy was certainly taking advantage of those. People were afraid of him. Well, not entirely of him, mainly of the Head Boy who would kill them if they so much as looked strangely at the cocky fifth year. But that hardly mattered. Draco was just immensely pleased to be getting away with everything. Not really everything of course but so far he has been able to break curfew and not worry about getting a detention over it since the last prefect who tried to punish him was, completely unrelated of course, stripped from his badge. The Malfoy heir also didn’t have to worry about other Slytherins mocking him for whatever they thought was mockable. The last one who attempted that was Marcus Flint and after insinuating that Draco would spread his legs for anyone, the burly black-haired Chaser had disappeared for an entire week only to be found in the prefect’s bathroom trembling from head to toe. Flint never dared to make a comment since then and surprisingly never yelled at him anymore during Quidditch practice or threatened to kick him off the team.

The reason for people trying to stay on Draco’s good side was of course fear of the Head Boy’s wrath. Though Tom and Draco never really did anything in public to confirm a relationship between the two of them, it was common knowledge in the Slytherin dungeon that Draco Malfoy belonged to Tom Riddle and that Riddle didn’t take kindly to those who tried to damage his possessions. 

Because that’s what Draco is. Not Tom Riddle’s boyfriend or any other sappy term but simply his. Draco had asked him once what they were after the first night they spend together and when in the morning it was clear Tom hadn’t meant for it to be a one-time-experience. The older guy had made that very clear with the way he had ravished him in the abandoned hallway. Though the hands squeezing his still sore ass had been very distracting, as were the lips bruising his skin into possessive marks, Draco had managed to ask the question that made him fear Tom Riddle would call him his slut. 

“What is this?” He hadn’t been able to keep his voice from trembling. 

Tom had simply told him that Draco was his now and that he would continue to be until one of them said he wasn’t. The blond never got to hear anything more affectionate than that out of him. The other Slytherin often called him pet names in the privacy of Draco’s dorm but even when he called him love, the sentiment wasn’t quite there. But that is okay. Draco is at peace with the fact that Tom Riddle isn’t his boyfriend, Tom Riddle doesn’t love him, Tom Riddle wouldn’t die if Draco left him. Tom Riddle would still be the impressive Head Boy he has always been, whether Draco remained by his side or not. That was a simple fact. But realising that despite not needing him, Tom wanted Draco, was enough for him to continue threading further down this dangerous path that will most likely end with his heart getting shattered into a million pieces. 

Draco knows that Tom doesn’t love him, probably isn’t even capable of loving anyone but that didn’t stop him from falling himself. Fast, hard and irreversibly. Of course he had never meant for it to happen. He had warned himself many times that it could only end badly but from the moment he had felt Tom’s touch, he was lost to reason. Because despite knowing this can’t be good, he needs the older Slytherin like oxygen. Or chocolate. Draco could never give up chocolate. 

The two of them had been fucking or hooking up or whatever you want to call it for several months now and though Draco had been convinced the all-consuming desire would diminish in time, he still desired Tom like the first night. And the other’s touch still ruined him, convincing him he would never be able to enjoy anyone else’s touch. Which is why he needed to keep Tom around. Tom might not die if Draco left him but it would certainly be the case the other way around. 

“What’s with that look?” A husky voice reaches his ears and raises the hair on the back of his neck as it always does.

“What are you talking about?” Draco drawls, as if the seventh years’ voice doesn’t make his knees tremble and his breath choke. 

“You are over-thinking something again.”

He and his lover, as Draco likes to refer to him, are sitting on a large couch in the common room, separated by the appropriate distance between them as Tom insists. Though the Head Boy has never had any problem closing a distance between them in his desire to claim Draco, in public the blond isn’t allowed to touch him like that. As if every Slytherin isn’t already aware of what’s going on between them. But Draco has agreed to the stupid rule as long as Tom keeps touching him in private. And oh, how he craves that touch. 

“I am not,” He pouts and relishes in the fact that it causes the other one’s eyes to darken with lust. 

“You know how I feel about secrets,” Tom uses that threatening voice once he managed to plaster the controlled expression on his face again. 

Merlin, Draco loved it when he let that mask slip even if he only did so on rare occasions. Like the first time he had come inside of the younger boy. Or that time Draco asked him if he could suck off the composed Slytherin. Or, surprisingly, that time the Malfoy heir had gotten a cold and Tom had looked after him. 

He certainly knew how Tom Riddle felt about secrets though. Due to the fact that he is usually all-knowing and is aware of everything that goes on in the castle, it annoys him when there’s something he can’t figure out and his little snake has unfortunately figured out that it usually includes the blond keeping things from him. Be it something silly as planning a secret trip to Hogsmeade or having points deducted from their house after another silly duel against a Gryffindor, it aggravated the Head Boy that there are still things he needs to pry out of the smaller boy.

“I was thinking that maybe tonight I could come to your dorms and I’ll let you do anything you want to me,” The blond smiles deviously eventually. 

Instead of lust clouding the look in the Head Boy’s eyes, Tom merely raises an annoyed eyebrow and heaves a sigh. That can’t be the reaction Draco was hoping for. 

“You know that won’t happen,” He looks sternly at the blond at the other end of the couch.

Of course Draco knew that wasn’t going to happen. Though they’ve had sex on a lot of surfaces in this castle so far, Tom Riddle’s bed isn’t one of them. Draco hasn’t even been in the Head Boy’s private dorm. The older Slytherin says he’s not allowed in, that Tom wants his bedroom to remain his own, private sanctuary. Draco has been trying to respect that though it’s hard to do when Tom can just waltz into the fifth year boys’ dorm and have his way with him. It’s not fair but that’s exactly what this thing between them is. 

“How about I’ll meet you in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight?” Draco wiggles his eyebrows in what he hopes is a seductive way. 

“Not tonight,” Tom shakes his head. “I have patrols.”

The Head boy gets up and leaves his small lover sitting on the couch by himself. No explanation, no consolation price. Just a big fat ‘no, thanks’ and Draco will have to make due with that until Tom decides he’s horny enough to catch the younger boy by surprise in his dorm or in the bathroom or on his way to class. Tom decides when and where they meet, not Draco. Never Draco. 

Unfortunately, Tom keeps his word and doesn’t come to him at night. Draco catches a glimpse of him at breakfast and even though Tom has told him it is alright to sit beside him, he feels like he should leave the older student to whatever he’s discussing with the seventh year female prefect. 

He doesn’t see much of his lover as it is a busy school day with a Potions pop quiz, getting into another fight with Potter and Quidditch practice. Since he missed dinner because Flint is a terribly unfair Captain (he should really have another word about that with Tom), he decides to go up to the Head Boy’s dormitory. Though he’s not allowed inside the room, he knows that’s where he can find the Slytherin Prince at this time of day. He’s probably working on some genius plot to take over the world which he won’t share with Draco. 

The Malfoy heir could just wait until Tom comes and finds him but he knows his lover’s anger will be more fleeting if he is the one to tell him about the duel between him and Potter. It’s always so much worse when Tom finds out from someone else. If Draco is the one to tell him, he might only get a mild scolding. Perhaps even a little cuddle when he shows Tom the nasty cut on his arm that oozed out blood a few hours ago. He could have just gone to the Hospital Wing to get it healed and no one would have known Potter was able to cut him. But Draco was secretly hoping that the injury would kick start Tom’s protective side the blond loves so much. 

Draco reaches the stairs that lead up to the boy dormitories but instead of heading up to the fifth year dorm, he descends the stairs to where he knows not many dare to venture. Tom’s Head Boy quarters are pretty secluded. You have to go down the stairs to a much deeper level than the Slytherin common room. Then there are a few hallways you need to turn to come across a giant wooden door. Behind it lies the forbidden fruit (and it’s chambers). 

But as Draco is about to turn the last corner cutting him off from the door, a voice stops his movements. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” A sickening giggle reaches his ears and he worries for the reasons that a girl might be down these parts. 

He’s too afraid to turn that last corner and see what he presumes is a girl exciting the Head Boy’s dormitory. But the mysterious girl doesn’t keep his feelings into account. Her footsteps approach the corner he was hiding behind and when she follows her path to the exit, Draco comes face to face with Flora Carrow, the seventh year Slytherin prefect. 

She stares at him with big eyes which he’s sure he’s making at her as well. But once the initial shock wears off, he notices the three top buttons of her shirt are undone, showing off an inappropriate amount of cleavage. Her usually slick hair is all messed up and if that weren’t enough alarming signals for the poor Malfoy heir, the conceited and victorious smirk on her face certainly is. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the fifth year who thinks he can play with the big boys now,” She grins. “If you’re looking for Tom, I wouldn’t bother. He’s quite exhausted.”

The blood freezes in Draco’s veins and his lungs feel like they might collapse any second now. And his heart, certainly his heart will burst out of his chest cavity and bleed to death if her insinuations are correct. 

“Why are you here?” He asks her, noting how his voice isn’t shaking even though he feels like crying right now.

At any other moment, he would have felt proud of himself for keeping his emotions under control but not right now. Right now, he just wants Carrow to tell him the truth and let the truth not be something as devastating as all the possibilities he’s coming up with right now. 

“What does it look like? Do I have to spell it out for you?” She sneers.

He wouldn’t. Tom might not reciprocate his feelings but he wouldn’t deliberately hurt Draco, right? Except that deep down the blond knows that he would and he could. Because they haven’t labelled whatever this is, they haven’t installed any rules and Tom sure as hell never promised to stop fucking other people. But still, why would Tom want someone else if Draco was already trying so hard to give him everything?

“Oh, darling,” She laughs a cold laugh and he hates her even more now for using Tom’s pet name for him. “You didn’t really think you could please him for much longer than you already thought you did, right? While toying with little infatuated boys is most likely fun, Tom Riddle needs a real man or woman to please him in the bedroom. You’re just a little kid. Why on earth would he stay with you?”

He wished his usually sharp tongue didn’t fail him in this moment but unfortunately it does. He can’t think of anything to say because despite the fact that Carrow is clearly saying this to spite him, he can’t deny she’s voicing the precise doubts that have been plaguing him lately. Maybe Draco had been a challenge at first but that can’t possibly last any longer than it already has. Tom would eventually grow tired of him so why not now? Why not with Flora Carrow who is just as pretty, as stubborn and as willing as Draco? 

The girl is still smiling in victory at him and why shouldn’t she? He had been parading around the school, showing off his new affiliation with Tom while in the eyes of everyone but him, he had just been the Head Boy’s whore. 

Nothing has ever hurt as much as realising the person you love more than anything in the world, because Draco really does, doesn’t care even the slightest about you. A part of the blond always knew that, but seeing the girl exiting Tom’s chambers – where he’s never been allowed to go – makes it all so much more real. So real that it makes his throat restrict, his stomach hurt and his eyes prickle.

Fearing he might do even worse and actually start crying in front of this bitch, makes him turn on his heels and run out of there. It doesn’t matter that she knows he’s upset, it would be even worse if she had made the Malfoy heir cry because he realised the Head Boy doesn’t love him back. Then again, he already knew that. Didn’t he?

Draco buries himself in his sheets as soon as he gets to his dorm, places a silencing spell on his bed and cries his heart out throughout the night. No matter how much this recent realisation hurts him, it’s knowing what he will have to do next that’s making him feel like throwing up. If he wants to save the last shred of dignity he still has, and he really should make himself care about that, he needs to end this thing with Tom. 

By now, Flora Carrow has most likely already told a dozen people that Tom Riddle fucked her and that it brought his little toy on the verge of tears. In order to be able to still look people in the eyes, he needs to find the courage somewhere (oh, the irony) to be the one to put a stop to this. 

Would Tom be angry over his decision? Would he try to make him change his mind? Or worst case scenario, would he not care whether or not Draco still wanted him?

The idea that the object of his deep affections would simply shrug and go on his merry way after Draco ends the best thing that ever happened to him, makes him so miserable and sick, he ends up really throwing up in the boy’s adjoining bathroom. Needless to say, he doesn’t make it down for breakfast. Which is kind of okay because if he had, he would have seen Tom and there’s no way the Head Boy wouldn’t know that something is up. And if he confronts Draco about it, then he’d really have to make the decision and he’d like to cling on to the idea of being Tom’s for just a little while longer. 

But in the end, postponing the inevitable just makes everything hurt longer so by lunch time, Draco mentally kicks himself out of his bed and forces himself to attend his classes. The whole day passes by in a blur and his heart starts thumping louder and louder in his chest, the closer they get to the end of the day. Because Draco can no longer hide from Tom and knows he’ll have to tell him about his decision. Better now than waiting one more day, probably. So Draco somehow manages the courage to not burst into tears and beg Tom to love him when he comes across the Head Boy down in the dungeons when he is on his way back to the common room. Luckily there is no one else around to witness the worst moment of his life because somehow this one still trumps the moment when he realised Tom was screwing Carrow. 

“Where have you been?” The cold voice speaks to him as if he’s some kind of disobedient dog. 

“In class,” He speaks softly, out of fear that the centre of his universe will recognise the tremor in his voice if he speaks any louder.

“Don’t try being witty, you’re failing miserably at it. Isn’t there something you’d like to tell me?” Tom glares down at him with a terrifyingly cold look in his eyes. 

If Draco didn’t know any better, he’d be afraid that the Head Boy would kill him in this empty hallway. But knowing what he’s about to say to him makes him wonder if maybe Tom Riddle will try to end his life afterwards. After all, there’s a reason Draco has been getting away with all the back talking and that point becomes kind of mute if the Malfoy heir decides to no longer open his legs for the guy. But he straightens his back and look the older Slytherin in the eye with what he hopes is a confident look anyway.

“Actually, there is.”

“Good.” Tom nods, probably expecting Draco to confess to his latest fight with Potter. Draco wonders if he’ll be upset to find out that it’s something else. But then he decides he’s not sticking around to see the expression on the Head Boy’s face. 

“I’ve decided to no longer be yours,” He says quickly but loud enough for the older guy to hear. 

As soon as Draco says it, he turns around and runs away as fast as he can. He shouldn’t really bother because he can’t hear any footsteps following after him. 

Too embarrassed and afraid that Tom Riddle might slit his throat in his sleep, he doesn’t return to the Slytherin dungeon tonight. Instead he sleeps in the Room of Requirement he found out about after knowing Potter was up to something. He’s grateful to have a place to stay at tonight but he realises full well that he can’t possibly hide here forever. At some point he will run into the person he loves and it breaks his heart to think that the best case scenario is for Tom to ignore his existence from now on. 

When Draco has finally managed to drag himself out of bed the following morning and out of the room, he soon regrets that decision when he rounds the first corner and comes face to face with Tom Riddle, leaning against the wall with a murderous expression on his face. 

“I assumed you were spending the night here, instead of in someone else’s bed,” He hisses, so violently he almost sounds like an actual snake. 

Draco’s eyes widen in fright when he realises Tom looks ready to kill someone and unfortunately the look is addressed to him. He slowly tries to back away but it’s no use. The Head Boy pushes off the wall he had been leaning again and crosses the hallway fast enough to be standing in front of the Malfoy heir before giving him a chance to make an escape. 

Tom pushes the smaller boy roughly against the wall and nearly hisses at him. The blond stares at the angry guy with fear in his eyes. He knows the cruel things Tom is capable of, he just never thought he’d ever be subjected to them. 

“Now what was that nonsense about no longer being mine?” Tom continues to hiss while digging his nails in Draco’s chin to the point of drawing blood.

But Draco managed to say it once, he’s sure he can do it again now.

“I don’t want to be your whore anymore,” He speaks softer than he had intended but judging by the raising of Tom’s eyebrows he heard it loud and clear.

“Who called you that?” He frowns. 

“I just did,” Draco scoffs with his last shred of dignity but it only results in Tom digging his nails even deeper into his skin while his other hand grips the blond’s wrist painfully. 

“Who put that idea in your head?” Tom insists. 

Draco is getting slightly confused at this point. He thought Tom had come here to curse him for having the guts to end something that so far only the Head Boy had been allowed to make rules for. But the dark-haired snake seems to care more about who is calling Draco names instead of doing it himself. 

“N-not in so many words…” He shivers, completely at a loss of what to do now that Tom isn’t doing what he had expected. 

“Who?”

“Flora Carrow.”

“That bint?” Tom frowns surprised and slowly releases the bloody chin. “Why would you listen to anything that cow says?”

“Because she said it coming from your chamber.” What Draco intended to come out as an accusation sounds a lot more like a pitiful whine. 

“And?”

Tom doesn’t seem fazed by the accusation, instead he seems to not understand how devastating it had been for Draco to realise that after all this time Tom had been fucking other people as well. 

“And if you have other people at your back and call, I don’t see why you would still keep me around!”

“Oh, I see. You’re upset that I’ve had other people.”

“Of course I am!” Yelling is probably the only thing that’s stopping Draco from crying right now. “How would you like it if I was sleeping with the entire Slytherin dungeon?!”

First of all, that would never happen since everyone was much too frightened to try anything with the boy that clearly belongs to the Slytherin heir. Secondly, Draco can’t even stomach the idea of being with anyone other than Tom, let alone actually do it. But for the first time in 24 hours Draco feels hope well up in his chest when he sees Tom’s outrageous expression at the possibility of Draco letting other people fuck him.

“You wouldn’t,” He hisses before shoving Draco violently against the brick wall again. “You belong to me! Anyone who tries to touch you will die a slow, painful death. And that includes you.”

To emphasise his point, Tom roughly grabs Draco through his pants and the blond is absolutely mortified when he feels himself actually harden in Tom’s hand. His body doesn’t know yet that it’s no longer supposed to enjoy the other one’s touch. 

“You are mine,” Tom whispers in his ear while Draco is trying really hard to keep his stand by not grinding down on the warm hand cupping his bulge. “And you will continue to be so until I say otherwise.”

It’s too much to handle and Draco breaks down without really wanting to. As he can no longer hold back the tears, they flow freely from his cheeks while his restraint has given out and he is now desperately trying to hump Tom’s hand. He lets out a desperate whine when Tom pulls back, puts some distance between them and look down at the younger boy with a contemplating look on his face. 

“Clearly you don’t really want to be rid of me,” Tom tilts his head sideways as though he’s trying to figure out some kind of ancient rune, all the while ignoring the fact that he has brought Draco to tears and sobs. “So the only reason that you could have said what you did, is because you are confused about the rules.”

“The… the rules?” Draco sniffles. 

He hadn’t even been aware there were rules, other than the orders Tom gives him.

‘Yes, darling, the rules.”

Draco shivers when he hears the nickname roll of Tom’s tongue again and is secretly pleased that Carrow’s teasing didn’t take away that enjoyment. 

“Rule number one,” Tom cups Draco’s face and the boy gasps when he feels him wipe away the tears. “You, Draco Malfoy, are mine, in every possible meaning of the word. When I say that I am the only one who can end this, I mean it. The next time you try to walk away, I’ll break your legs, permanently. Understood?”

Draco nods his consent so quickly that a little conceited smile tugs on Tom Riddle’s lips. 

“Rule number two,” One of his hands slips down between Draco’s legs and goes back to palming him through his trousers. “Nobody touches what is mine. You are a pretty boy but if I ever find out that you let somebody else discover how eager to please you are, I will lock you up in the deepest dungeon and leave you there to rot. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes,” Draco breathes out while closing his fingers around Tom’s wrist to make sure the hand stays in place. If Tom just continues to press against him like that, he’ll be coming undone soon. He’s getting closer to his climax and the words Tom is saying are all starting to blur together. He’ll agree to anything right now as long as Tom gets him off. 

“The third rule is a new one.” 

Tom pulls back his hand despite the pitiful whining and the begging to touch him again Draco is doing. Instead he pulls the boy’s face into a bruising kiss that leaves the blond gasping. It’s a very angry kiss because he wants Draco to know how furious he is with him. Though the younger boy knows that the sharp teeth biting his lips bloody and the hand tugging painfully at his hair is punishment, he’s already too far gone to do anything other than enjoy the treatment. 

“Since I don’t like being called a hypocrite,” Draco is about to protest, saying he never called him that but he’s silenced by Tom’s hand on his mouth and the glare that accompanies it. “The double standards will cease.”

“What does that mean?” Draco eventually dares to ask when Tom releases him. 

“It means that as long as you don’t give me any reason to find my pleasure elsewhere, I will not be fucking anybody else.”

Draco’s heart stopped. Did he really just hear that correctly? Did Tom just tell him they’re mutually exclusive from now on?

“Really?” He whispers softly, afraid Tom will laugh and tell him that of course he’s still going to do anyone he’d like. 

“Must I repeat everything twice until it gets through your thick skull?” Tom sighs annoyed but Draco can’t be bothered to feel insulted by it. The hope that had started to grow inside him, suddenly exploded at Tom’s new promise and he can’t wait to show the Head Boy how grateful he is. 

“Tom?” He whispers before steering his hands in the direction of the older guy’s pants. “Fuck me? Please?”

But he isn’t as quickly persuaded as Draco would like. Instead Tom grabs hold of the wandering hands and pins them against the wall above his head. 

“You have disappointed me, Draco. I expected better from you.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco whines while bucking his hips, hoping for some much needed friction that Tom denies him. “I’m so sorry.”

“You will be.” Tom promises. “On your knees.”

The command sends a dirty shiver down Draco’s spine and he almost immediately obeys it, until he realises they’re still standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Here?” He whispers. 

“Yes, that is what I just said, isn’t it? Or do you not wish to please me?” Tom challenges Draco’s new-found devotion. 

“But anyone could just walk by.” He blinks in confusion at the older student. 

“Don’t let that stop you.”

His heart thrums loudly in his chest at the prospect of blowing Tom right here, right now. There’s still a little shred of dignity that’s basically shouting at him that he can’t do something like that in the middle of the hallway. If someone sees them, he’ll be ruined. But that part turns mute as soon as Draco slowly drops to his knees and starts to unbuckle the Head Boy’s trousers. 

As the young blond releases the hard cock from his confines, Draco’s eye meets the red, angry proof of Tom’s attraction to him. He wastes no time in closing his wet mouth over the leaking head and sucking the cock. He closes one hand around Tom’s calf and places the other at the base, to start moving back and forth in the same rhythm as his mouth.

Soon the Malfoy heir feels a hand slipping into his hair, guiding his mouth over Tom’s cock until he’s violently sliding it in and out between the plump lips. Draco is happy to hear barely audible groans coming from the guy above him and it encourages him to move faster. Caressing the head of Tom’s cock with his tongue gives him a surge of control, knowing he is the one – the only one from now on – who makes the Slytherin Prince make those approving noises and fuck his mouth. Draco loves the feeling of his lover’s manhood in his mouth and decides to pick up the pace in the hopes of making Tom come down his throat, when he suddenly hears footsteps approaching.

Startled by the noise of people coming down their hallway, Draco pulls back to stare down the hall, afraid someone will see him on his knees in front of Tom Riddle. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” A sneer comes from above. 

While he had been making appreciative noises only a few seconds earlier, the Head Boy looks as composed as ever, looking down on the younger boy with the swollen lips and the confused look on his face. 

“But t-the people…” Draco stutters out. 

Though he would be glad to continue this far enough to pull an orgasm out of the stoic Slytherin, he’d much prefer it in a more private setting. There are more than enough empty classrooms around. 

“Do they matter?” Tom raises a challenging eyebrow at the boy. 

‘Priorities, Draco, what is your priority?’ is what he’s really saying and the blond knows it. What’s more important? Maintaining his dignity or giving his Head Boy the pleasure that is now only his to give? It’s a simple question and Draco answers it by taking the hard organ back in his mouth and sucking on it eagerly as though his life depends on it. 

Tom tugs on his hair gently, as if to reward him for making the right choice.

“That’s my good little snake,” Tom’s voice, though still very much composed, has a rough edge to it right now that makes Draco all too aware of his own hard on, still tucked away in his pants, too afraid that pulling it out will somehow make Tom come back on his new third rule. 

Tom Riddle had absolutely no intention of letting anyone else see his beautiful little boy on his knees, sucking cock, with those red luscious lips and the unmistakable erection underneath his clothes. But the boy needn’t know that, the boy doesn’t know it but still decided to place Tom’s release over maintaining his reputation. It means more to him than the boy knows. The boy means more to him than he can know. He quickly pulls out his wand to cast a spell that will make the people whose footsteps had startled the boy before turn the other way. They will not be bothered right now and since the little blond has been so good in following his orders so far, he doesn’t see why he shouldn’t reward him by fulfilling his previous request.

The hand guiding the blond’s mouth over the rock hard cock goes from gentle tugging to harshly pulling him up so that the blond is standing back on his feet, looking at Tom with unfocused eyes. 

“You’ve done well,” Tom reclaims the bruised lips in a heated kiss and finally shoves his own hand down Draco’s pants. “I believe you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

“Yes,” The younger one moans desperately. “Oh, yes, please, Tom, please fuck me!”

“Soon, darling, very soon.” Tom promises the boy before opening one of the doors and pulls the blond inside an abandoned classroom. 

Draco barely has the chance to recognise the room as the one where he had a Defence Against the Dark Arts class in third year before Tom’s lips are on his again and hands start to unbutton his robes. The blond helps matters along by helping himself get undressed in record time. The boy barely notices the hungry eyes roaming his naked form now, he’s too focused on wanted Tom’s clothes off as well.

He remembers just in time that he’s not in the Head Boy’s good graces completely yet. His hand stops mid-air when he’s reaching out towards the buttons of his shirt. Instead he looks at Tom with a question in his eyes.

“May I?”

Pleased to see that his boy is finally starting to understand that he’s the one in control, he nods his head and guides Draco’s hand to the buck of his pants. The younger one wastes no time undoing them and nearly ripping the shirt of the Head Boy’s chest. 

Just as Draco is about to go down on him again – he really does love sucking cock – the Slytherin Prince turns him around and pulls his back to his chest. 

“Spread you legs.”

A hand teases along the blond’s spine and his butt cheeks until it finds the sensitive sphincter in between. 

There’s no way Draco doesn’t want this as badly as Tom does and he eagerly widens the stand of his feet when it is demanded. 

Tom starts off surprisingly gentle and patient. His finger doesn’t penetrate the little hole, instead it rubs along it, prodding hard enough to make it wink but not enough to push through.

“Please,” Draco whines when it’s becoming clear Tom will drag this out as long as he wants. 

“Please what?” 

Tom knows all too well what the boy wants but he so loves to hear him beg for it. 

“I-“ The finger is pushing against this hole again but it’s not enough. “P-please.”

“Words, Draco,” Tom nibbles on his right ear, knowing full well it drives him insane. “Use your words.”

“Push it in, Tom,” He pants. “Please, I want it.”

The finger slowly pushed through until Draco’s ass cheeks are rubbing against the knuckles. 

“Like that, sweetheart?” The rough voice whispering in his ear drives him even more crazy than he already is about this guy.

Tom doesn’t use any lube, he doesn’t like it. He’s only used it a handful of times after the night he took Draco’s virginity. The Malfoy heir doesn’t mind much, he loves the pleasant burn of dry penetration. He’s just glad Tom is taking the time to stretch him first. He doesn’t always get that courtesy, definitely not when he’s angered the older Slytherin. 

“More,” Draco nearly sobs. 

The finger moves in an out a few more times before there’s suddenly a second joining the first inside Draco’s ass. Tom only twists and spread them two times before he pushes a third one in as well. Clearly he’s not patient enough to drag this out much longer. 

Draco tilts his head to the side to allow Tom to bite down on his shoulder, hard, while the three fingers have gotten rougher in their movement. 

“T-tom,” He gasps. “Fuck me, please.”

The boy has been begging for it all morning but Tom is finally ready to give it to him. 

He’s proven that he can be an obedient lover and he’s about to receive the reward for it. 

Draco suppressed a disappointed sigh when he feels the fingers pulling out, knowing that he’s about to get something even better in return soon. 

“Bend over,” Tom says, pushing Draco over the desk in front of him, lifting his ass up in the air to get a good view of it. 

Without having been told the blond opens his legs a little more before grabbing on to the surface of the desk. It had been a couple days, he doesn’t expect Tom to be gentle with him. 

Tom shoves his cock up the tight ass in one brutal movement that produces such a high-pitched wail from the boy that he’s glad he put up the silencing wards. The Head Boy gives his little lover no time to adjust to the thick rod stretching out his ass. He pulls out completely before shoving his cock back in. 

One would think by the screams coming from the boy that he was in terrible pain but Tom knows how turned on he is by all of this and gets confirmation of it when his right hand reaches forward and grabs hold of the blond’s rock hard cock while his other clutches the hips almost painfully. While he slides his rod into the twitching hole, he hauls up the boy’s hips to follow the motions. 

The boy is gasping and moaning and spasming beneath him, getting closer to his orgasm by the second. Wanting to draw this out just a bit longer, Tom slows down his movements and bends forward, covering the boy’s back with his chest until his lips are lined up to Draco’s ear.

“Is this what you wanted, darling?” He whispers huskily and he smirks when it causes a shudder to pass through the boy’s body. “Is it?”

“Yesss,” Draco hisses, trying to push back against Tom’s hips, willing for him to resume the brutal pace. 

“Are you close, love?”

“Yes, Tom. I- I need to… Please,” He gasps. He’s never been too eloquent in the thrusts of passion. 

“Hold off just a little longer, my sweet boy. Can you do that for me?” 

He slowly drags his cock out of the boy and pushed it back in even slower. 

“I – aahh! Yes, yes, yes.”

Tom released the hold he has on the boy’s cock and drags the hand forward to play with Draco’s right nipple. 

“Don’t come until I say so.” He gives a particularly hard thrust. “Understood?”

“Yes, T-Tom.”

The boy does exactly as he asks. While he’s clawing at the desk, trying to keep his breathing under control and tears of held back pleasure are streaming over his cheeks, he does not come though Tom knows he’ll be done for if he touches his cock. 

“Good boy,” He speeds up again until he’s back to slamming hard inside the boy’s ass. “You’ve done so well. How about a reward?”

“Please, please, please,” He sobs and gasps out loud when Tom’s hand goes back to tugging at his cock.

“Come for me, darling.”

Draco climaxes almost instantly, humping Tom’s hand and letting out something between a shout and a sob. Even when Tom pulls back his hand to strengthen the grip on his hips so he can thrust in with more force, Draco still comes all over the desk and his chest.

The boy’s orgasm tenses up his ass even tighter than before and it only takes three well-aimed thrusts to have Tom spilling his seed inside the little blond. He still rides out his orgasm until there is nothing left to give and pulls out. 

The Malfoy heir remains bend over the desk, trying to regain his breath while Tom puts his clothes back on. It’s only when everything is back in place, including the Head Boy badge, that he turns back to the smaller boy and rests a warm hand on his back, slick with dried sweat. 

“Get dressed.”

The blond slowly get back on his feet to clean himself with a simple spell before slipping his clothes back on as well, wincing whenever he feels the pleasant burn of Tom’s harsh treatment. 

“You’ve got bags under your eyes,” The Slytherin Prince says to his lover when they both look like nothing just happened.

“Thanks,” Draco scoffs before opening the door, walking in the direction of his first class now that they’ve missed breakfast. 

Tom, however, stops him from going anywhere and pulls him in the opposite direction, back to the dungeons.

“What are you doing?” The boy frowns, even though he’s not complaining. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for Herbology and he definitely won’t say no to possibly spending more time with Tom.

“You don’t look like you’ve had a good night sleep. I certainly didn’t.”

Draco feels a smile spreading on his face when Tom indirectly admits that he couldn’t sleep last night, probably worrying himself to death with Draco’s possible whereabouts. 

“We’re taking a nap?” 

Tom nods right before entering the deserted Slytherin common room.

“Together?”

That seems like an unusually intimate thing for them to do but Tom nods again anyway. While Draco was trying to recall if he and the other guys left their dormitory in a relatively clean state, Tom goes down the boy’s stairs instead of up.

“Are we… going to your dorm?” He gulps.

“Is that a problem?” Tom challenges him.

It’s a big deal, and they both know it. Tom hadn’t wanted him in his room before because it crosses a certain boundary that he had set for them. The fact that it’s a rule he’s willing to break now means that he intends to keep the promise he made to Draco before he shagged him senseless. 

“Not at all,” Draco smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at this kind of writing. Though it turned out much longer than expected, I don't think it's too bad. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
